plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Limbo Page
The Limbo Page is a hidden amount of data in the PC version of Plants vs. Zombies that contains twenty mini-games (excluding Ice Level, Intro, Upsell, Zen Garden, Tree of Wisdom) along with four variations on Survival: Endless that were going to be added to the game, but were eventually canceled. They also could be "hidden" for players to find out on their own and use a hacking program to access it. It is possible to access this page via third-party memory editing programs such as Cheat Engine and changing specific data values. All mini-games (with the notable exception of Ice Level) are completely playable. Gaining access to The Limbo Page Add three addresses and change all the value to 144. Another way For the Game of the Year version *Open Cheat Engine. *Click "Memory view." *Search for address "00430C80." *Select "Replace with code that does nothing." *Done! Enjoy those canceled mini-games! Steam version For the Game of the Year version on Steam *Open Cheat Engine. *Select "popcapgame1.exe" *Click "Memory view." *Right click the top half of Memory View, and select "Go to address" *Search for address "00431CE0." *Select "Replace with code that does nothing." *Press "OK" *Done! Enjoy those canceled mini-games! List of games *'Art Challenge Wall-nut': Place Wall-nuts in the outlined spaces to create one giant Wall-nut. *'Sunny Day': Here, everything is normal, but all Sun from the sky is big, and they give 50 sun units, instead of the normal 25. *'Unsodded': Rows one and five cannot be planted on, but zombies still appear in those rows. *'Big Time': Here, Sunflowers, Marigolds, and Wall-nuts are all twice their normal size, increasing their original abilities. *'Art Challenge Sunflower': Place Starfruits, Umbrella Leaves and Wall-nuts in the outlined spaces to create a large Sunflower. *'Air Raid': A Fog level that has a very high amount of Balloon Zombies. *'Ice Level': A broken level supposed to be covered in ice and snow where the Zombie Yeti and some scrapped zombies would appear. *'High Gravity': On this Roof level, very high gravity causes projectiles to only hit the tile in front of it. Balloon Zombie's balloon pops after going a few tiles. Catapult plants hit at a slightly farther range. *'Grave Danger': Zombies only surface from graves during this mini-game, and more graves appear frequently. *'Can You Dig It?': The lawn is full of Wall-nuts and the only plant the player can plant are Peashooters. *'Dark Stormy Night': Basically like Level 4-10, but with different plants and zombies. *'Bungee Blitz': The same as Level 5-5 in Adventure Mode. *'Intro': The beginning sequence of the game, then puts the player into Adventure Mode instantly. *'Survival: Day through Roof Endless (Except Pool)': The same as Survival: Endless, but inside the Day, Night, Fog, and Roof areas, respectively. There is no pool variant due to Survival Endless already taking place in the pool. *'Upsell': Crazy Dave convinces the player to upgrade to the full version of Plants vs. Zombies. *'Squirrel': The player is to find seven squirrels by digging up Wall-nuts, one of which has a Zombie in it. Does not appear in the Limbo Page. Trivia *Since the other game modes are shown on it and when another tab is clicked on it shows the three other pages, the Limbo Page may be a preliminary setup for the title page. However, the one that is known is now used. *Squirrel is the only unused mini-game that does not appear on the Limbo Page. *The player must unlock mini-games on Level 3-2 before they can use the Limbo Page. If they have not reached that point in Adventure Mode, then the Limbo Page is inaccessible. This can be used to unlock Survival Mode and Puzzle Mode prematurely. *If there are any locked mini-games on the Mini-Games page, completing a game on the Limbo Page will not unlock the next locked mini-game from the Mini-Games page. See also *Canceled mini-games *Mini-games Category:Canceled mini-games Category:PC mini-games Category:Mini-games Category:Plants vs. Zombies